


[Cover Art] Of Raccoons and Puppy Piles

by justaddgigi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Cover art for one of my favorite sterek fics. Done with the author's permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Raccoons and Puppy Piles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514335) by [colorofakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofakiss/pseuds/colorofakiss). 



> So took down my original portfolio site, but I have this new site where I'm slowly uploading my art to it. You can find it [here.](http://fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com/) And you can still follow me on [tumblr.](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/f8DlBSA.jpg)


End file.
